


搞栓速打合集

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [8]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 有很雷的设定，每段前面有标出即使这样看了还哔哔的，你不要脸
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 10





	搞栓速打合集

**Author's Note:**

> 有很雷的设定，每段前面有标出  
即使这样看了还哔哔的，你不要脸

{1}

把他摁在床上扒到只剩一件白衬衫，或者就是平时的样子，穿着白色卫衣被我抱在怀里，我要把手从他的衣服下摆伸进去摸他单薄的身体，他被我抱着跨坐在我的大腿上，我要顺着他的腿来回抚摸，和他接吻的时候也要好好托着他的脑袋来回抚摸，他好乖，接吻的时候也会乖乖的。低头看我抚慰他的样子，会不经意地咬住下唇，或者舌尖舔过嘴角，他太可爱了，完全是无意识的动作，可是偏偏有那么吸引人。

我想把他抱在怀里操，让他眼泪汪汪地看着我，脚尖都爽得缩紧了却还是咬着下唇不敢叫出来。他会把我搂得很紧，尤其是在我加大力度抽插的时候，他屁股里都流水出来了，湿漉漉地弄得我和他的连接处全是扑哧扑哧的水声。我的宝贝，他被我抱着接吻，晕乎乎地来追我的嘴唇，勃起的性器蹭在我的腹部，他那么白，性器也是好看的粉红色，顶端很漂亮，让人想要好好握在手里把玩。想把他抱起来托着屁股走，每走一步就插得更深，他只能无助地抱着我，被我操得说不出话。

{2}

在浴缸里抱他，让他脱光了正面对着，浴室里很安静，只有潮湿朦胧的雾气。木全的脸不知是被热水烘着还是因为害羞，泛着不正常的粉红，他盯着水面，不知道该往哪里看。

“我有点晕，你继续泡吧。”他找借口想要逃脱，但是被制止了，强硬地被拽着被圈在对方怀里。

掰开他的臀瓣，把硬挺的性器卡在股缝里面，炙热的东西让他身体紧绷，因为强烈的压迫感，他害怕被插入，但是感受着那个东西也让他难受不已。

就放在中间摩擦，龟头抵着他的入口来回磨蹭，让他有危机感，戏弄他真的太有趣了，看他通红的脸颊，还有发颤的身体。就不插入了，握着他发胀的性器给他抚慰，然后让他在男人怀里高潮。抱起他给他擦干净身子，从白皙的锁骨到胸腹再到腿间，安慰性地吻吻他的脸颊就可以把他哄好。

{3}

想看木全醉了酒或者吃了药，晕乎乎的神志不清晰，跪在人身上嘟囔说好热好热，然后自己解开对方的衣服给人口交，不停说好难受，自己张开双腿自慰，困惑地说怎么射不出来。

去翻抽屉里的跳蛋或自慰棒插自己的屁股，把穴口弄得湿漉漉的。扯出来的东西上都带着自己的粘液，没力气地斜躺在地毯上、靠着沙发，后穴明明塞了东西却依然觉得空虚，只好把电动的自慰棒又推进一点。

木全仅穿着的衬衫、纽扣全解开了，搓揉着自己的性器，双腿大张、后穴里插着的东西还在震动，他却像得不到满足似的小幅度地扭动腰肢。

在他难受得快哭出来的时候把他抱起来放到卧室的床上。他会不停往男人怀里拱，发出难耐的呻吟，黑发蹭在对方颈间，痒痒的，像被一只毛茸茸的动物蹭着。抚摸他、把手伸到他嘴边让他借力咬下去，同时另一只手伸到下面去拔出自慰棒。

一瞬间连带出不少液体，木全的屁股都湿了，穴口欲求不满地张合，只要抬起他的腿，就把勃起的性器全部塞进去填满就好。

猛地被满足之后，比自慰棒舒服不少的阴茎插身体里，木全的双腿盘上对方的腰，被哄着自己摆动腰肢，戳到前列腺而呜咽着说还想要更多，哭着求对方射进来。

{4.性转}

个子小小的木全，留着黑色齐肩短发，穿白色的棉质内衣裤，最普通的款式，胸衣中间有很小的粉色蝴蝶结装饰。平时不爱说话，沉默地跟在几个朋友后面，大半时间在发呆，不知道她在想什么。

顺着她的百褶裙裙摆边往里摸也没有反应，只有在碰到腿根的时候会下意识地稍合拢腿，食指抵着她内裤中间上下滑动，布料陷进凹缝，很快就被弄湿了。

她沉默着抿紧唇看过来，在被挑开内裤侧边摸进湿漉漉的下身时软绵绵地哼了一声。

把她抱在怀里解开白衬衫的纽扣，手绕到后面去拽掉胸衣搭扣，她的胸小小的，只有一点隆起的弧度，但摸起来很软，乳头颜色很浅，用嘴唇含着舔舐很快就会变硬。

或许因为在教室所以她收敛很多，但是在独处的时候，她会主动跨坐到男人的腿上，穿着裙子直接从里面脱下早就浸湿的底裤，自己解开扣子，把对方的手拉到胸前，边揉边发出细细的呻吟。

把下身贴在对方隆起的部位来回摩擦，凑上来索吻，被压倒在床上的时候会自己掰开双腿任人插进去，最喜欢被人颜射，或者被射到身上任何地方。

想要把她的爱液抹到她自己的腿根小腹和胸前，想让她趴在沙发上从后面舔她的下体。

{5.瑚栓}

春日的午后四点，他们窝在公寓，佐藤景瑚躺在沙发上玩消除类游戏，几轮下来单调无聊，他干脆把手机甩到一边，抬手贴上了旁边人的腰。

木全翔也本来抱着靠枕盘腿坐着看电视，却突然感觉体恤下摆被人掀开，一只稍冰的手顺着腰腹摸上他的胸膛，手指碾着乳尖蹂躏。

“喂，景瑚，你怎么突然......”动画正播到重要情节，木全匆匆侧过脸瞥了佐藤一眼，又把视线转回电视屏幕上，没甩开对方的手，只是试着扭动身子躲避。

青年稍撑起身子，笑着揽过少年的腰，亲吻他的腹部，木全的肌肤上覆着沐浴露清爽的气味，佐藤一边解开他宽松的裤带，一边向下舔咬，直到长着稀疏耻毛的小腹。

“唔......”木全低头看了看被自己的体恤遮住半个脑袋的男人，调低电视音量后顺从地躺了下去。

佐藤翻身压在他上面，把底裤连同长裤一同拽下，握住木全半勃的阴茎，耐心地撸动起来。

少年摘下了眼镜，黑漆漆玻璃珠似的眼睛眨了眨，坦率地望着他。佐藤剥开包皮露出阴茎肉红的顶端，细细用手环住绕圈，同时揉搓囊袋。

等到对方彻底勃起的时候，青年拍拍男孩的腰示意他翻过去，木全听话地趴在了沙发上，然后才迟钝地转过脸去不解地抬眼看他。

“我想试试别的。”佐藤笑着捏了捏他有肉的后腰，激得对方身子一颤。

他感觉到那人硬挺的玩意从内裤里释放出来弹打在自己的屁股上，佐藤掰开他的臀瓣，把性器夹在臀缝间，然后把两边软肉往中间挤，缓慢地开始抽插。

火热的阴茎推开臀肉来回摩擦，偶尔蹭过穴口让木全有些口干舌燥，他好像习惯了对方温柔而带有攻击性地直接入侵，这样的玩弄只让他感觉自己在被一根又硬又烫的棍子威胁，尽管不安却仍有别样的快感。

铃口分泌的前列腺液抹在臀缝间，滑腻无比，佐藤从不压抑自己的喘息，仅仅是被木全的臀肉夹着就让他爽得不行，卡住对方屁股的双手有些不稳，阴茎摩擦狠了就会滑出去。

“插我的腿吧......”木全把脸埋在手臂间只露出一边眼睛，从发丝的缝隙间能看到他通红的耳根，“这样好痒。”

“翔也，”佐藤俯下身去叹了口气，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

他把胀得发红的性器挤进木全并紧的腿根，掌住大腿两侧，压紧了开始抽插起来。少年的腿看着纤细摸着却有肉，长期被衣物遮挡所以非常白皙，腿根处的皮肤细腻柔软，冲撞起来虽不如后穴那般紧致，但摩擦起来更加顺畅滑腻。

前液全被抹在木全的腿间，因为节奏过快对方没一会儿就支撑不住，止不住地发颤，佐藤便狠心压紧他的双腿，努力往腿缝中挤。

木全被顶撞得不停向前倾，硬挺的性器戳在沙发粗糙的布料上，湿答答地淌水。那根粗大的玩意儿磨蹭得他腿间发烫，每一次挺进对方的顶端都会顶到自己的囊袋，又疼又爽。他用手肘撑起身体低头向下探，正好看到对方紫红色的龟头从腿缝间露出来。木全一时间愣住了，呼吸不由得变得沉重，他被这样的场景刺激得更加兴奋，左手握着被冷落许久的阴茎开始抚慰，同时佐藤也加快了在他腿间的摩擦，敏感的皮肤被蹭得发痛。

要到达高潮的前一刻，佐藤迅速扯下几张纸巾，捂在对方腿间，他把头抵在男孩的肩膀，和对方一起射了出来。

{6.雷！双性}

还是想把木全翔也摁在床上进入，操他藏在形状小巧的阴茎下的水光潋滟的穴口，明明淫荡到不行外表却一副清纯的样子，扒了那层皮骚到不行，需要和好几个人同时上床才能得到满足。粉色的肉瓣包不住淫水，流得到处都是，内裤都弄湿了，迫不及待地吞一根进去，咕啾咕啾地响。他被瑚抱起来边走边操，瑚粗长的性器埋在他身体里，边干他边吻他哄他，要他乖要他听话，插得他舒服得打哆嗦，止不住地流水。或者他主动骑到楼身上，用流水的下面去蹭楼勃起的阴茎，非要把洞口堵住才舒服。他缩在沙发里要鹤抱他，要男孩硬邦邦的鸡巴彻底插进去才舒服，把腿缠在少年的腰上。他被人轮流干，在屋子里各处都留下淫荡的痕迹，三个人把精液全射到他的穴里，满满的都是别人的东西。自己给自己插按摩棒，四个人坐在一起吃饭的时候都能听到震动的声音，他瘫坐在椅子上被瑚抱回房间干，对方不进去光在外面蹭，他自己流着口水颤抖着把东西拔出来把瑚的东西塞进去，被填满之后才觉得舒服，瑚射在他白皙的身上，擦干净之后把他交给楼喂饭，他被楼抱在怀里喂，下面还插着对方的性器，他要对方多操几下之后才肯开口吃东西，吃了一点就说已经饱了，转过去搂着楼的脖子自己晃动身子，直到楼射出来。就随时随地都要被塞着才舒服，男人的性器硬得发烫，插进去舒服得不行，龟头胀大了刮蹭着内壁，抵着宫口好舒服好舒服，他觉得自己要死掉了，却怎么都无法满足。

Over.


End file.
